High School Drama
by raven-of-darkness-121
Summary: The Eds and the rest of the culdesac are finally seniors in high school. But as time goes on, things begin to change for the worst for one Ed. KevinEdd SLASH, Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

High School Drama

Chapter 1

Pairing: Kevin/Edd (Double D)

Rating: T maybe M

Disclaimer: Normal Disclaimer Applies. Don't Own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or any of the characters.

By: -raven-of-darkness-121-

Being in High School was much different than Junior High. All the people you once knew change; all the people you hated turn into people that you connect with, and all the friends you once trusted turn into your worst enemies. Things at Peach Creek High were no different.

Everyone from the cul-de-sac had grown up; some more then others, but all the same they had all grown. Kevin was the star player in almost all of the school sports that were offered. Naz was the head cheerleader and loving the life of popularity and guys and parties. Rolf was getting more accustomed to the life of a modern day citizen and becoming quite popular with the ladies.

Sarah was still the bossy girl that she used to be, but now she was second best cheerleader and she still had Jimmy wrapped around her finger. Jimmy had not grown out of his overbearing protection for Sarah that much. He had bulked up some, but was still small compared to some. Johnny still carried Plank around, but not so much. Plank often stayed home while Johnny was at school and school related functions or parties. He was still weird, but he fit in well with the woodshop workers.

The Eds were almost the same. Eddy was still the scheming little punk that he had always been. The only thing was, his need for popularity was as over grown as his ego. He had grown a few inches, but his gain was his weight and ego. Ed was still the sci-fi loving lug. He was bulkier than he normally had been and had been diagnosed with ADHD to which he had medication and he was now passing his classes with decent grades. But the one that had changed the most was Edd, aka Double D.

Edd was still the all knowing book worm, but he had changed his look drastically. His sock hat was gone and let his black locks fall around his pale face. His thin frame was clothed in mostly black and dark blues. He wore Chuck Taylors all the time and had rings on almost all of his fingers that were tipped with black fingernail polish. His wrists had bracelets covering all the way up to his arm. It almost seemed as if they were hiding something under them. And the gap between his teeth was still there, but it was less prominent and you didn't notice it so much as you were drawn to his clothes.

He still hung around with Eddy and Ed, and he still took the orders from Eddy as always. He would admit to only himself was that he stayed for the sake of Ed. He worried about the bigger boy and knew that he would do just about anything Eddy told him to just to keep a friend. Ed wasn't very secure with his self esteem in the sense when Eddy came in. He tried to keep everyone happy, but he often forgot about his own happiness; and that's were Edd stepped in and stayed with the group.

He often had Ed come over to the house since his parents were never home. He was trying to build Ed's self esteem up and it was going quite well. Ed's parents were getting better at being fair to him once he was diagnosed with ADHD, and they were trying to help him succeed in his studies and get him to a good college. Sarah doesn't get as much attention as she did a few years ago, but she's gotten better about it. She still has Jimmy to dote on her every which way. And one of the odd things was that Jimmy really didn't seem to mind.

The release bell rang and everyone hurried to get out of the school. Getting to one's locker was harder than you would think. With everyone practically running down the halls, you were likely to be bumped into and pushed out of the way by everyone. Edd hated the end of the day; and with a reason that most wouldn't think of. His parents were never home and he was always subjected to Eddy's scams to get money. While in school, Edd could ignore Eddy for most of the day and get lost in his studies. He could forget that he lived by himself and that no one truly cared about him. But once the school day was over, everything came shoving it's face at him all at once.

"Yo Double D, hurry up will ya? I've got a great idea that will earn us some quick cash." Eddy bloated for the fifth time that day.

Edd sighed and pulled his bag over his shoulder and followed Eddy out the doors. Ed was telling them about how he and Ms. Hargrove had had a conversation in science about the aliens that had been shown on the Discovery Channel last night and how he had told her that he had a comic about that very same thing. Eddy rolled his eyes and acted like nothing was being said, while Edd paid attention and added in a comment when needed. He loved Ed and just wished that someday Ed would find some way of bringing out that intelligence that Edd knew he had. And that was part of the reason that Edd wouldn't leave Eddy or his scams. He wanted Ed to get his potential out and be able to live up to it.

"Are you okay Double D?" Ed asked, noticing that Edd had been lost in thought.

Edd gave him a smile and just replied, "I'm fine Ed, you were telling us about Mr. Glover."

The light bulb went off again and Ed continued to go on about the question that his language teacher had brought up. Edd continued to half listen as they drew near the cul-de-sac, and Eddy went on ignoring the conversation behind him. But soon it was too much for Eddy to handle. Edd was actually surprised that it took as long as it did for Eddy to snap. But it was inevitable either way.

"Why don't you just shut up? Why is it that whatever comes out of your mouth is something stupid?" Eddy yelled.

Edd was completely appalled at what Eddy had said. When Ed had first been diagnosed with ADHD, Eddy had cracked a joke or sarcastic comment about it whenever he could. Edd had tried to stop it, but it had been usless. It hadn't been until Ed had finally hit Eddy and gone home in tears, that it had finally stopped the teasing. And Edd knew that the only reason that Eddy had apologized to Ed was because he was afraid of losing the muscle in his scams. They had gone months without an incident, but today was the day that Eddy had finally snapped.

"Eddy! That was completely unnecessary!" Edd yelled at the short brute.

Eddy finally turned to him, "What the hell do you care? Are you in love with the guy or something? I always knew there was something not right about you. Maybe that's why your parents are never home! They don't want to ackowlege they have someone like you for a son!"

Edd couldn't stop the tears that gathered in his eyes. But he wouldn't let them fall, he wouldn't give Eddy the satisfaction of his hurt. No one else but Eddy and Ed knew that his parents were never home, and no one else but them knew about his sexual orientation. He knew that he should have never told Eddy, but he hadn't been able to stop himself that day. He had been holding in the hurt and pain for years and it had all just broke him down on that day. And so he had just spilled out his heart to them while Ed had held him close. And now Eddy was using it against him in his anger.

"Well maybe I should just take my abnormality and leave." Edd told him and began to walk off.

That only seemed to fuel Eddy's anger. He stalked towards Edd and grabbed him by the arm and turned Edd towards him. Edd tried to fight against it and tried to put distance between himself and Eddy, but it seemed that there was no escape. Eddy pushed his face until hit was only an inch away from Edd's. Edd could feel the grip on his arms tighten and he knew they would just be more bruises that he would have to cover from Eddy's abuse.

"No one walks away from me. You can leave when I say you can." Eddy breathed hotly on him, making sure to keep his voice low so that Ed couldn't hear him.

Eddy suddenly let go of Edd and let him fall to the asphalt. Edd winced as his tailbone hit the ground and the pain shot up his spine. He slowly lifted himself off of the ground and straightened himself out. Eddy was slowly walking away from him and back to where Ed was standing. Ed was watching him with worry and fear in his eyes. Edd could feel the anger and the hurt mixing together and boiling over his point of being able to control them. Finally they just were too much to handle.

"Why don't you just brand me like the cattle you seem to think that I am." Edd resorted hotly.

It was only two seconds later that a fist was colliding with the side of his face. His head jerked to the side and his body stumbled away from the collision. He lifted his head and looked up to see Eddy standing three feet away from him with his fist clenched tightly and some blood smeared across his knuckles and the look of complete anger spread across his face. Ed was standing behind Eddy with his mouth open in shock. Edd lifted a hand to the right side of his face and felt the blood on his hand. And without another word he walked off in the direction of his house.

"Let's go block head." Eddy said to Ed as he turned and walked in the other direction.

But someone else had seen the whole thing and was standing under a tree nearby. He had thought that Eddy had been abusing Edd for awhile, but he had never seen it actually happen; he had just seen the bruises marring the boy's pale skin. Anger welled up inside of him as he watched the little schemer walk off.

TBC

A/N: well, that's the first chap! i have to warn you that updates might be slow or fast depending on how much time i have between classes and family issues that are going on right now. but i will try to get updates posted as soon as i can.

-raven-of-darkness-121-


	2. Chapter 2

High School Drama

Chapter 2

Pairing: Kevin/Edd (Double D)

By: -raven-of-darkness-121-

Disclaimer: Same, don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or other characters.

As soon as Edd had closed the door to his house he couldn't stop the tears from falling. It wasn't all because of what Eddy had said, it was more the sight of a bare house. The walls were painted and had pictures on the wall, and it looked like someone lived here; but it was the fact that he was the only one that lived there and his parents were never home that made it bare. The fact that they never came home, even for holidays. It made the pain in Edd's heart more real.

He slowly walked further into the house and left his books on the kitchen counter. Opening the fridge, he took out a can of Mountain Dew and drank down some of it. Sighing, he began his daily routine; taking out two pill bottles he opened them and took two pills. He didn't let anyone know about his perscription, especailly Eddy. He knew that things with Eddy would be bad for a while, and he just didn't want to deal with anything else today. All he really wanted to do was to curl up and listen to his music.

Going into the living room, he turned on the CD player and began to play 'Everything Burns' by Ben Moody and Anastacia. He loved this song and it often just described how he felt. He laid down on the couch and just let the flow of the music and words wash over him. The phone began to ring, but he ignored it as the music continued to play. The only one that would be calling right now would be Eddy, who would yet at him and tell him to get outside and help him with the latest scam. But if he didn't answer it, then he wouldn't be forced to do Eddy's bidding.

It just seemed like things with Eddy were finally coming to a head and soon Eddy would lash out and take Ed away from him and he would be left with nothing; again. But, he had known it would happen sometime; he just hadn't expected it to happen so soon. Soon, Edd looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost ten and he needed to get out of the house for a while. Putting on a hoodie, he started to walk down the side walk to the park. And once he had gotten there, he sat on a swing and began to sway slightly, lost in thought.

Kevin had been walking around after a heated discussion with his dad and he had needed to blow off some steam. It was finally getting cooler for the fall and he was thankful he had grabbed a jacket just in case. He headed to the park and noticed someone was already there. He looked closer and saw that it was Edd and he remembered what he had seen earlier that same day and it brought back all the anger he had felt then. He continued to walk closer and noticed that the smaller Ed was shivering. He put a hand softly on Edd's shoulder, to alert the other of his presence, and saw the Ed jump up and twist fast enough to make anyone's head spin.

Eyes wide in surprise, Edd continued to stare at Kevin. What was he doing here? And why did he look concerned? Those were all thoughts that ran through Edd's head. He just continued to stare at the older boy with thoughts and questions buzzing through his mind at a hundred miles a minute. He then noticed that he was shaking slightly and he started to move away from the jock, but the hand on his shoulder tightened it's grip and wouldn't let him move away from the other boy. Edd just continued to stare at Kevin with a confused look on his features.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." Kevin couldn't help but be a little irritated with the smaller boy.

Edd could feel the blush grow on his cheeks and he avoided the other boy's eyes by looking down at the ground. He knew it had been a foolish idea to leave without being prepared, but he had just needed to get out of the house so bad that he hadn't even thought about it. He actually hadn't even noticed that he had been cold until Kevin had come in and stapped him out of the daze that he had been stuck in. He still could feel Kevin's gaze on him and he began to feel even more uncomfortable.

"You didn't answer my question." Kevin reminded, the irritation now slipping into his voice.

Edd stammered, "I-I forgot to grab m-my j-jacket."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at the thin boy. He had never seen Edd this bad. Sure, he had seen the dork stammer at times while they were growing up, but now it was so rare that it sometimes took Kevin by surprise. He would watch the Ed from afar at school and Edd seemed so sure of himself when he talked to anyone else, especially Eddy. But now Edd was stammering and he wouldn't look at him, he seemed to find the ground very interesting. Kevin took a step forward and watched with a bewildered expression as Edd took a step back. Kevin reached out and grabbed Edd's shoulders to stop the pale boy from retreating.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" Kevin asked in a gentle voice, that surprised even himself.

Edd's head snapped up at once, "I'm not afraid of you."

Kevin raised an eyebrow in question, "Then why aren't you looking at me, and why are you backing away every time that I take a step towards you?"

Edd's cheeks flushed. He wasn't sure if even _he_ knew the answer to that. There was just this feeling that he got in the pit of his stomach when he was around Kevin. Having Kevin near him did things to his body that fightened him. He wanted to stare in awe at Kevin and yet at the same time he didn't. He wanted to be pressed up against Kevin's hard body, but his body wouldn't allow it. It confused and scared him. This was such a new feeling, that his brain had no time to think about it. He could feel Kevin pulling his body closer to his and he could feel Kevin's body heat radiating off of him in waves.

Kevin saw the panicked look on Edd's face and thought about it for a while. He also thought about what Eddy had said to Edd earlier that same day and finally it clicked in his brain. He smiled a small smile and brought the Ed's body closer to his. He saw the reaction and it only encouraged him. He finally was able to pull the smaller boy's body flush against his and wrap his arms around the small, frail body.

"Your freezing, let's get you warmed up. You'll come over to my house and stay the night." Kevin stated.

Edd stared up at Kevin in shock. What was the the other boy talking about? But he didn't have time to question the other boy because he was soon being pulled along towards the jock's house. Edd couldn't seem to get his mouth to work. A part of him clearly told him to protest and go home, but another part of him told him to just go with it and that he wouldn't have to be alone again tonight. And his body was clearly following the second thought. And Edd was too tired and cold to argue his body's movements or his brain's thoughts. Stepping into the house, Edd let his sleep laiden eyes sweep over the house.

It was clean with many sports trophies and metals from various sports. He could tell that Kevin's parents were very supportive and proud of their son's sports interests. He felt the icy loneliness sweep over him again when he thought of his own home and how no one could even tell that his parents had ever lived in that house. But his feelings and thoughts were haulted when Kevin began to speak to him again.

"I'll get you some warm cloths while you go take a shower. It's up the stairs and the second door on the right. Help yourself to the shampoo and soap. I'll be up in a little while to give you your clothes." And with that Kevin disappeared into the area of the kitchen, leaving Edd alone.

To Edd, this almost felt natural. And in the back of his mind, he silently hoped that this would never end.

TBC

A/N: srry itz been so lng snce my last entry, but ive just had so much goin on in my life that i haven had the time i would like to. i'll try and be quicker. i do take ideas and try and add them to the plot if anyone has any.


End file.
